To move the moving contacts from the open or switched-off position to the closed or switched-on position in electrical cut-off devices such as switches, fuse switches, commutators, reversing switches, circuit breakers or similar appliances, the moving contacts are arranged on or carried by a carriage. This carriage is generally made of a single molded or injection-molded part out of synthetic or composite material and is used to operate simultaneously the moving contacts of the different cut-off modules that equip a same cut-off device in function of the number of phases of the electrical network. The whole of the constraints suffered by the carriage, such as heating, continuous mechanical stress, occasional high-intensity mechanical stress, etc., lead inevitably to deformations or even breakages of the carriage. Switching several phases with a same moving carriage also poses insulation problems between the phases. These various constraints limit the technical performances of such a carriage.